Tricks of the trade rewritten
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: This is about what would have happened if Ash traded his remaining 29 Tauros.


**Tricks of the trade rewritten**

**Summary: **This is what I think would have happened if Ash traded his 29 Tauros.

After winning the strongest Tauros competition, Ash, Brock and Misty checked out the pokemon swap meet. They made a new friend named Benny, who came to the swap meet to trade his pokemon; a Wobbuffet. They saw a lot of trainers bragging about their pokemon. Like how energetic a Sentret was or how shiny a Quagsire was etc.

"Wow these people sure are bragging a lot" said Misty.

"Well since they raised their pokemon a lot," said Brock "they have a reason to brag about anything".

"Hey Ash" said a voice, behind a group.

There were three men standing behind them. "Ash I saw your awesome Tauros in the match," said one of them "so I was wondering if you would like to trade it for my Nidoqueen". "No for my Onix!" shouted a second man. "Or my Rhyhorn" said the third man.

Ash didn't really want to trade his Tauros. But then he remembered that he had thirty Tauros. And he only used the leader of his herd. He had captured thirty Tauros from the Safari Zone in Kanto. He wanted to catch some other pokemon in the safari zone, but the Tauros kept on getting in the way. This was a good chance for him to earn new pokemon.

He turned to the three men. "I don't want to trade this Tauros," he said, with a smile, "but I have 29 more Tauros that are powerful as this one. Will that be okay?"

The three men agreed with that offer. Ash contacted Prof Oak at the pokemon center and told him what he was going to do. "That's a good idea Ash," he said "besides it seems a shame to have 30 Tauros and only use one of them. And it's a good experience for trainers to earn new pokemon".

"Thanks professor," said Ash "I'm going to send my Chikorita, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Tauros to you".

"Very well Ash," said Prof Oak "I'll put a sticker on your Tauros pokeball, so I won't get mixed up. So I take it you want me to send 5 Tauros to you?"

"Yes Professor," said Ash "just in case some other trainer wants to trade with me".

Soon the transferring was complete. Ash and the three men went to a pokemon trading machine. And in no time at all, Ash received a Nidoqueen, an Onix and a Rhyhorn. The three men thanked Ash and walked away. Ash released his new pokemon to greet them. Just then Onix began to glow. He evolved from Onix into a giant metal like snake.

"Wow what is that?" said Ash.

He took out the pokedex: **Steelix, the iron snake pokemon and the evolved form of Onix. Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond.**

"Wow how did that happen so quick?" gasped Ash. He then noticed a metal object attached to his Steelix and took a look at it. "What's this thing?"

"That's a metal coat," said a man, next to the trading machine, "when an Onix holds a metal coat, it evolves into Steelix. It also makes Scyther evolve into a Scizor".

"That's amazing," said Brock "and I thought it was only evolutionary stones that make pokemon evolve".

Ash didn't care though; he was happy with his new pokemon. Just then an old woman came up to him. "Excuse me young man," she said "do you still have any more Tauros with you. I wish to trade them for a Miltank, Mareep and Houndour. I own a farm with my husband, but we don't have any Tauros". "Of course ma'am," said Ash "I have plenty more let me get more of my Tauros". So Ash sent Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn and Steelix back to Prof Oak and got more of his Tauros and traded with the lady for her Miltank, Mareep and Houndour.

Misty and Brock left Ash to see if Benny needed any help of trading his Wobbuffet. Of course Benny did; no one was interested with trading their pokemon for Wobbuffet. So Misty and Brock agreed to help him.

Meanwhile Ash was kept busy. A lot more people wanted to trade their pokemon for his Tauros. So after sending this Miltank, Mareep and Houndour to Prof Oak, he got more of his Tauros to trade. He couldn't believe his luck. His getting 30 Tauros by mistake ended up with him earning new different pokemon. Ash beamed and so did Pikachu.

He soon met up with Misty and Brock again. They were still looking for someone, who would want Benny's Wobbuffet. But no avail yet.

"Hey Ash," said Brock "you traded any more of your Tauros?" "Yes and get this," said Ash "I only have one more Tauros left"

"Really?" said Misty "what new pokemon have you got?"

Apart from Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn, Steelix, Miltank, Mareep and Houndour, Ash ended up with Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop. He got them from a guy, who loved pokemon who packed punches, especially Tauros. He got a Sunflora, Bellosom, Nidoking, Slowking, Dunsparce, Spinarak, Scizor, Sandslash, Pupitar, Swinub, Gligar, Azumaril, Quagsire, Aipom, Granbull, Kangaskhan, Dodrio and Espeon.

"Wow," said Brock "you've got a good haul of pokemon".

"I'll say," said Ash, with a smile "now I only have one more Tauros to trade".

Meanwhile trouble was brewing at the swap meet. Team Rocket was at the swap meet and they had a trading machine of their own. But this machine was a fake. What it did was that instead of trading a pokemon for a different pokemon, it would trade a pokemon for an empty pokeball.

James had his money taken from a swindler, who was trying to sell a Magikarp to him. As James gave chase, he ran into Jessie, who went flying towards at a trading machine.

Benny was at the trading machine. He was going to trade Wobbuffet for a Stantler, but the trainer changed his mind and left. When Jessie landed at the trading machine, one of her pokeballs landed on the machine and a trade between her and Benny took place. After getting back her pokeball Jessie ran after James, not knowing what had just happened. Benny was puzzled by this, but knew that he had a new pokemon.

When Jessie caught up to James, Meowth told them that everyone found out that their machine was phoney. When Ash, Misty and Brock found out what happened, they were about to fight against Team Rocket. But Team Rocket had everyone tied up with rope. Then they got out a vacuum to suck up everyone's pokeballs.

Ash got everyone to release their Tauros to attack Team Rocket. The Tauros knocked Team Rocket and the balloon away and knocked the bag of pokeballs. A trainer asked his Scyther to cut the rope. When the trainers were free, they ran to the bag of pokeballs, but the balls were empty.

"Team Rocket must still have the real pokeballs" said Brock.

"Come on lets go after them" said Ash.

Team Rocket was hiding in the forest, with the real bag of pokeballs.

"Our swap meet plan may have gone wrong," said Meowth "but we still got the pokemon".

"Yeah," said James "we got the jackpot".

"Hold it right there Team Rocket!" shouted Ash.

"Give the trainers back their pokemon" said Misty.

"Not a chance," said Jessie "if you want them. You will have to fight for them".

"In that case," said Ash "go Chikorita".

His Chikorita got ready to fight. Ash got back his Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Chikorita from Prof Oak a while ago.

"All right, go Lickitung!" said Jessie.

But instead of Lickitung, out popped Wobbuffet. Team Rocket was confused by that.

"I didn't know Team Rocket had a Wobbuffet" said Ash. He and the others didn't realise that was Benny's Wobbuffet.

"I don't understand" said Jessie. Then she remembered about the trading machine. "So now this Wobbuffet belongs to me". She wasn't exactly happy with this.

"Chikorita use vine whip!" commanded Ash.

Chikorita shot two vines out of her back and sent them straight to Wobbuffet.

"Grrr," growled Jessie "what moves does Wobbuffet do?"

James had a quick look in his pokemon book. "It knows counter" he said.

"Fine," said Jessie "use counter". Wobbuffet beamed a purple light of it, and then when Chikorita's vines hit it, the vines bounced back to Chikorita, knocking her out.

"What was that?" gasped Ash.

"Counter attack is a tricky move," said Brock "it bounces off attacks and then it hits the one who sent the attack. Two times amount the damage". Team Rocket was amazed by this.

"All right then," said Ash "Pikachu thunderbolt".

Jessie ordered Wobbuffet to use counter again, but it didn't work against thunderbolt. So Pikachu's thunderbolt sent Team Rocket and Wobbuffet flying. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted.

Ash, Misty and Brock took the pokeballs back to the swap meet and gave them back to their trainers. The trainers were grateful and thanked them.

Just then Benny turned up with his new pokemon; Lickitung.

"Hey Benny," said Ash "weren't you going to trade Wobbuffet for a Stantler?"

"I was," said Benny "but I traded it for this great Lickitung instead". Lickitung licked Benny's face in affection, making Benny laugh. "I traded it with a lady, who had long red hair and glasses. Have you seen her? I want to thank her".

"No we haven't," said Misty "she must have already left". The gang still had no clue about it was Jessie, who traded with Benny.

Benny yelled out saying farewell to Wobbuffet and promising Jessie that he would take great care of Lickitung. Ash, Misty and Brock were happy for Benny to have a new pokemon, even though he would miss Wobbuffet always.

"Not only have you got a new pokemon Benny," said Ash "I have new pokemon as well. Thing is though I still have one Tauros to trade left".

Just then a little girl with blue hair walked up to Ash. "Excuse me," she said "did you say that you still have a Tauros to trade?"

"Yes I do," said Ash "you want to trade?"

The little girl showed him her pokemon Misdreavus.

Ash looked at Misdreavus on the pokedex: **Misdreavus, the screech pokemon. A ghost Pokémon that likes to startle people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy.**

Ash always wanted a ghost pokemon, ever since he gave his Haunter to Sabrina back in Kanto. So he agreed with the offer.

So in the end Benny traded his Wobbuffet for a Lickitung and Ash traded his 29 Tauros for new pokemon.

Meanwhile Jessie was still frustrated with her new Wobbuffet, but she had to put up with it. So she, James and Meowth welcomed their new member and promised that they would beat the kids together.


End file.
